His Revenge
by Female-Fighter
Summary: He was banished because of her, now that he is free he wants revenge, will he suceed? Okay bad summary but I swear this is worth your time.
1. Nightmares

**Chapter 1**

**Nightmares**

**Disclaimer- **I do not own DBz

_"I'm coming for you, I will kill you. You ruined my life so I will ruin yours. You little son of a bitch will experience hell the way I did, I hope your ready"_

Pan woke up, her heart racing; she looked around the room no one was there. "But that sounded so real like someone whispered that in my ears" She went back to bed but she couldn't get the thought out of her mind. The next morning she was walking to school when she felt someone behind he, but when she looked no one was there.

"Pan? Pan?" a hand touched her shoulder, she screamed and turned around. "Oh Bulla it's you"

"Yep… It's me, so chill jeez; didn't you hear me call you?"

"No, sorry I guess I zoned out again"

"Well whatever" bulla ran ahead "Come on Pan we're gonna be late"

"Hey Bulla wait for me"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Sir you called me?"

"Yes my loyal pet, have you succeeded in beating her?"

"Yes I have"

"Then take this and go, oh and I do hope you come back the victor"

"Thank you sir" The boy was handed his pass out of his hell. Then turned and walked out. "Pan I am coming for you, you aren't getting away"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pan sat on her bed and looked out her window. "Pan I am coming for you, you aren't getting away" She looked all over, "Whose there, Show yourself" no one was there she was still all alone. _that voice, I know that voice I have heard him before, I think_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Okay, so what do you think?_

_Sorry it's short but I don't like making the first chapter long. Please Read and review. Thanks_


	2. Free at Last

**Chapter 2**

**Free at last**

**Disclaimer- **I do not own DBz.

He felt the sun on his face for the first time in years. He was in no rush because he had as long as he needed to complete his mission. He walked the streets of his hometown, some familiar faces turned when they saw him. He walked up to his best friends' house hoping he was still there. The door opened and a boy no older then 16, he had brown hair that went just past his ear. He had scars on his arms from practicing with swords and messing up and although he didn't have bulky muscles you could tell he had. He stood at the doorway and dragged out the words "holy shit, long time no see"

"Hi David" he said laughing "What's up"

"Get your ass in here and tell me what gym you go to"

The two sat down and started talking "So where have you been, you disappeared without a trace almost five years ago, now all of a sudden you appear at my doorstep completely built, I mean come on something happened to you, you were a toothpick before you left."

"David lets just say I've been in hell for five years working to prove myself to get out of there and get revenge on the person who did this to me"

"Working for who and what"

"you'll know soon enough and as his dog, doing everything he wants, weather it be getting him something or killing someone for him" he looked straight into David's eyes with fire in his eyes.

"David help me kill her, help set me free, if my boss comes after me after she is dead then I will kill him everyone knows I can, listen he has gained the power to open the gate now, soon everyone trapped will have their revenge"

"What can I do?"

"I know you can fight and love to, and I know that once word spreads about the gates being opened from inside when there not suppose to from the inside we will face resistance"

"Who will we fight?"

"Pan and probably her friends"

"Count me in; I have a feeling with her this will be worth it"

"It will David, it will be" he sat back on the chair, so far everything was going well.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pan sat on Bulla's bed trying to understand her math homework. "I can't figure this out"

"Pan it's not that hard"

"Yeah for you because you're the daughter of a frikkin' genius"

Pan leaned on the bed and looked outside it was a perfect day so peaceful and quiet, it seemed like nothing could go wrong.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A man sat at a desk and looked at all the people. His loyal followers awaited his sacred word. "Soon you all will be free from this world." Cheers and whistles went around the room. He turned and no longer faced them, they calmed down. "We will take over the Earth, soon everyone that put us here will face their undoing" He sat down signaling he was done speaking. The people started walking out. Every man, woman, and child got ready to fight.

In two days the gate would open and Earth would start to panic. Everyone was excited, for once it seemed like the tables were tuning, the people of Earth would experience hell and the people trapped would experience happiness, joy and have no more pain.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Do I still have your attention? Questions like who wants Pan dead will be answered next chapter I promise. Please read and review. I am having so much fun writing this so I hope you are enjoying this too. Thanks_


	3. Questions Answered

**Chapter 3**

**Questioned Answered**

**Disclaimer-**I do not own DBz.

School started the 7th so chapter updates are going to be longer apart, hopefully so will be the chapters.

Pan was hanging out at the beach with Bulla, Goten and Marron. Suddenly Bulla's cell phone went off, "Hello?…okay mom we'll be there soon" They quickly gathered their things and headed over to Capsule corp. When they arrived everyone was in the living room, they noticed that everyone was watching the TV.

"We have just received word that the centuries old gate that holds everyone banished has been opened, sources say that it has been forced open from the inside, there is no way to the gate right now, all ways have been blocked off for your safety, there is no main threat but everyone is to be alert as a precaution."

Bulma turned the TV off, "I knew that would happen eventually"

"Mom what's the banishment gate?" asked Bulla completely confused.

"It's a gate that separates us from the people banished from this world."

"Oh almost like what the check in station does for us?"

"Kinda only when your banished you aren't dead, people from this world can walk between the two, when you're banished you can't leave obviously"

After Bulma finished explaining everything Bulla, Pan and Marron went upstairs and hung out. While they were watching Elektra, their all time favorite movie, Pan kept getting these feelings, this bone chilling feelings. She was always looking behind her, thinking that someone was there; a few times she screamed "GO away!"

The last time Bulla and Marron heard her, they turned around and looked at her like she was nuts. "Pan you okay?" Bulla asked as she was closing and locking her door from her family from butting in. Marron walked over to her and tried to get Pan to speak. Finally Pan said "Guys do you get the feeling that someone else besides us is in this room?"

"No, but maybe it's my brother, I mean he has done it before" Trunks and Goten used to try and scare everyone, once and a while just to see their faces. While Bulla looked in every space in the room, there was a knock at the door, Pan answered it. "Hey Trunks what's up?" "Pan where is my sis I need to ask her some…?" Bulla walked over and pulled him in; completely confused he was forced to sit on the bed. "Pan do you still feel it?"

"Yeah, it's not coming from your brother"

"Well okay" She grabbed Trunks and pulled him off the bed then she pushed him out of the room. "Wait Bulla I want to borrow your C…" She shut the door, cutting his sentence short. Pan still felt this dark energy coming from someplace only know it felt like it was moving but where?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The two guys snuck post the first set of guards. David held a switchblade just in case someone saw them. David didn't know what was happening, his friend told him that the gate would open but he didn't think they would go to it. "David stay here a second"

He nodded his head as watched as his friend worked his way around everyone. About 10 minutes later he came back with a few more people. "David meet some people that are going to help my dream come true" After they met the group ran from the guards who noticed they were there. When they were safe David could hear someone yell "Now, at last be free take back what is yours!" coming from inside the gate. Then thousands of people came flooding out, the guards opened fire but every one person that was killed six guards would die.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The movie ended and Bulla turned off the DVD player, her cable was on. It was showing everything that was happening. "Oh my God look at all those people coming out" Marron looked at the TV in shock. While they were watching they watched in horror as someone came and killed the cameraman and reporter. "Bulla, Marron lets go, I think what I am feeling is coming from there" Bulla reached over her bed and opened her window, and then the three of them took off.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The group laughed as they saw the killing below them. It was so nice to see other people suffering for once. "Hey what's so funny?" Pan asked as she landed with a very pissed look on her face, as she landed behind them, Bulla and Marron landed behind her. The group turned around and looked at them. "So Pan, you did come, good then I won't have to go find you myself"

"How do you know my name?"

"Pan don't you remember anything of our past?"

"Our past?"

"Yes Pan, we used to hang out, look deep at my face, concentrate"

She looked at him hard and slowly started getting some memories back. She stepped back. She took a step back as she started remembering, to her it seemed like she had locked away those past thoughts and now they all came flooding back.

"You…your Brian, aren't you?"

"Hey, she isn't as dumb as she looks guys" Brian said smirking; his group started laughing but stopped when he moved forward.

"David you can take the one on the left, everyone else can share the one on the right, but Pan she's all mine"

Pan looked at her friends "Guys stay out of this, this is my fight"

Before they could move Brian's buddies went for a head on attack. The fight had started only Pan and Brian stayed where they were. She looked closer at him, he had short blonde hair that was spiked up and was black at the roots. He was wearing a muscle tee that showed his fabulous abs and nice arm muscles, he was also wearing a baggy pair of jeans. He looked really hot, if things were different she could see herself forming a crush on him, he had to be one of the hottest people she had seen that was her age.

"Brian what happened to you, I haven't seen you in years, you just disappeared without a trace and now you want me dead?"

"What happened to me, what happened to me you ask, well I'll tell you what happened Pan you send me to the banishment realm, that's right you did, and I have been acting like a fucking slave, all my childhood was sucked away, and all I know now is pain, happiness is like a dream that won't ever happen because I was living in a nightmare, never destined to wake up, that's why I want you dead, I want you to suffer like me" Brian said all of this while a dark evil presence came over him, his laughing had a sound of something evil in it. He went after her with full force; she didn't have enough time to put up a simple defense.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_I did it I wrote almost 5 full pages, sadly it's night 5 pages typed. Oh and in the last paragraph I was thinking of the show Blue Gender while I was writing this so I tried describing what happened to Brian right before he attacked Pan, like how Yuji went a little mad/crazy before he started killing almost anything that walked. I hope that helps you guys out with my crazy thinking. Anyway please review and tell me what you think. Thanks_


	4. A Fight to Remember

Chapter 4

**A Fight to Remember**

**Disclaimer-**I do not own DBz.

Brian came full force and elbowed Pan in the chest. She was sent flying back, and hit the hill behind her. The fight had been going on for a while. Pan was trying her hardest; she had never gone against someone so strong it made her spars with her friends seem like pushovers. She stood up and fell over again, it felt like a few of her ribs were broken, her mouth was bleeding also. "Oh God I'm gonna die here" she whispered to herself. Brian was heading straight for her suddenly he was hit from the side by a blast. Pan opened her eyes and realized that Trunks was above her. "Trunks…is that you?" "Hey don't forget about me" Goten landed beside her. "Hey what about us?" Marron and Bulla landed by her as well and helper her stand up. 'Guys thank you for helping me but this is my fight, he is doing this because of me"

Brian got up from the rubble with some bruises and his shirt was torn "Lucky shot but you won't get another; if you still want to live then leave Pan is the only one that has to die." Pan watched as Brian fought against Trunks and Goten. Marron held Pan up but Bulla gone and tried to close the gate, then get everyone back in there, (by force of course).

Brian had kicked Trunks in the side then grabbed his leg and spun him into Goten. "Trunks, Goten!" Marron screamed as the two went sent flying backwards. Pan took Marron's arm off her. "That's it Brian stop this fighting I don't want to hurt you!"

"Oh but I do, so whether you fight back or not I will kill you"

He dove for her; she pushed Marron away and took off to meet him, Round 2 started. Pan was losing, she wasn't as fast as Brian, and also her injuries were slowing down. Marron watched the fight going on above her, Bulla was no where to be found, and Goten and Trunks were out for the count. She put her wrists together, cupped her fingers then shot a blast at Brian's back. He turned around, "You ass, you'll die for that attack" He shot a blast back at try and stop the attack before it hit her. Pan managed to push Marron out of the way but she couldn't move out of the way in time and her left shoulder got hit by the shot. The two fell on the ground, Brian was laughing the whole time, two people killed with one simple shot.

Marron opened her eyes and saw Pan on top of her; Pan's arm was bleeding heavily. Marron flipped her around and attempted to wake her up. "Pan Wake up please, come on don't die on me, PAN!" Brian hears this he stopped laughing and looked down, "Pan" he whispered to himself softly. He started to land, when he did Marron turned around and she got ready to attack. "Marron move, if you want Pan to live"

"Don't come any closer, I know why you're here, don't give me that fake attitude" he started walking to her, he stood next to her. "Marron you better get your friends some help, I'll take Pan to the hospital, if you don't trust me I'll fly in front so you can watch my every move"

"Hurt her and I will kill you" Marron said as he picked Pan up bridal style.

"Fine you have my word, now hurry there isn't much time"

Marron ran to Trunks and Goten and tried to pick them up. Trunks started to waking up, he noticed Brian standing, holding Pan. Marron told him the situation, he grabbed Goten and Marron went to go find Bulla. She was unconscious and being beat up on my David and the group of thugs that came with Brian. Marron made quick work of everyone but David because he was gone when she went to fight him. She quickly flung Bulla over her shoulders and started catching up to Trunks and Brian.

Brian was ahead and kept his full attention on the surrounding area. He stopped suddenly when he saw some one come straight for him. The person stopped, "So Brian you though you could try and run, after all I did for you, you won't get away, the penalty for betrayal is death"

"I don't have time for you sir, now move!"

He went straight to his old boss, right before he hit him Brian threw Pan in the air, and then he took his hand and sent it right through him. Brian stopped and pulled his hand out then caught Pan. "Trunks, Bulla, lets go come on!" The man fell to the ground as the three pressed on.

They landed and Goten, and Pan, and Bulla were sent to the E.R. right away. Brian and Trunks were seen a little later, at first Trunks won't go anywhere until he heard news about Bulla, but the nurses finally got him to calm down. While Brian was waiting for his test results, he turned the TV on. Every channel talked solely about the gate, only a few showed Brian's and Pan's fight, and they were too far so you couldn't see their faces. After Brian killed the boss, the gate was closed and every person that released and still alive was sent back. Some how Brian wasn't, he wasn't sure if Pan had something to do with it or not. Suddenly it hit him where was David? He hoped he hadn't gotten killed, he couldn't lose his best friend because of his own stupid mistakes, and he could never forgive himself. He was going to go find him but a nurse came in and stopped him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Okay just letting you know this probably isn't very good because I hate fighting scenes, I always seem to make a story have one but I suck at writing them. Please comment I really need it. I might end this story soon, but I'm not sure, all I know is that I am going to make a sequel to this story. Anyway enough of me rambling please READ AND REVIEW, sorry about the caps my shift key got stuck again and I don't feel like redoing it. Thanks_


	5. Back to your Realm?

Chapter 5

**Back to your realm?**

**Disclaimer- **I do not own DBz.

Pan laid on the bed still asleep; blood was hooked up to her as was oxygen and more monitors. Videl and Gohan stayed by her side, waiting for her eyes to open. Trunks was in the same room as Goten and the two talked to their parents about what happened. Bulla was asleep due to the drugs but was expected to make a full recovery. Marron sat on her bed and looked at her broken arm and other cuts and bruises all over her body. She tried playing back the fight, everything had happened so fast she didn't even truly realize what had happened the last thing she really remembered was Pan pushing her out of the way, everything after felt and seemed like a blur, the entire fight seemed so unreal like a dream.

Brian sat on his bed with the phone glued to his ear "David answer your phone" "We're sorry the number you have dialed is no longer in service, thank you" "Damn it" he dialed David's house and got no answer. Brian slowly moved off the bed and put back on his clothes then crept away from the nurse's station and ran out the door. Once outside he took to the skies, going in the opposite direction of where the fight was, if David was badly injured there was only one way to save him. Brian flew high past the clouds he finally landed. Trying not to be seen he snuck past everyone and grabbed what he needed then quickly left. "Hey come back her with those!"

"Sorry I'll pay you back I promise" Brian said flying away from there, now to find David and hope it's not to late to save him.

**An hour later**

Pan's eyes started to flutter open, she quickly realized where she was, and that she was alive. She tried to move her arm but it was in too much pain, Gohan and Videl were talking to her but she blocked them out, she wanted to know how she got there. "Mom, dad who brought me here do you know?" "No, dear but we're guessing someone else that is here" "No, it's not possible they couldn't do it, wait… could that mean?… if so then that means he might still be here" her parents looked at each other than back at her.

"Hun. What are you talking about? You've lost us" Thinking _Brian you saved me didn't you, please don't leave yet I want to talk to you._ She snapped out of her little daydream and noticed a doctor looking at her arm, "Well Pan you sure did quite a number on your arm here, huh? With a small surgery we might be able to fix it up so you can move it again, what do you say Pan?" "Yeah sure I guess so" she said not really hearing what was just said. Her parents walked out with the doctor for a second to talk about something that's when Pan moved painfully off the bed and slipped her hands into her jeans pocket and pulled out a sensu bean. Quickly seeing that her body was healed except her arm she wrapped a hospital towel around it and flew out the window. Videl walked back in and screamed when she noticed Pan was gone.

Pan was flying as fast as she could, time was running out, he could feel him getting further away. She had to see him, and tell him, everything. "Wait for me please" she said to herself.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Brian landed at the last place he saw David, and started yelling his name. He noticed the people he brought over were dead; David wasn't there a wave of calm rushed over him. He continued walking finally he felt David's energy but it was faint he wouldn't have felt it if he wasn't looking for it. But even as he ran to him he could feel David slip further and further away. As he got to him, Brian could no longer feel David's energy. He lifted up his head and shoved his sensu bean down his throat in hopes that it wasn't to late. He started to lose faith but he noticed his chest was rising and falling and you could feel his energy returning to him again. David sat up and looked around he looked at everyone that was dead it was sickening, people laid there with gunshot wounds and few were missing limbs and flesh was everywhere. "David who did that to you, was it the girl that fought you, was it Bulla?" "No, Brian it was guy I couldn't see his face he just told me I had to die because I was helping you" "David I am so sorry I made you help me, I was stupid I shouldn't have gotten you involved in my dumb problem" Brian explained everything that had happened before to David, he was hoping that he would have been free but he could feel himself disappearing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoO

Pan landed and ran to the two guys, both turned to look at her. "Brian I'm sorry… for everything…please don't go "Pan said out of breath. "Brian I want to explain everything to you, why you were sent to the other realm and I want to apologize for it to." "Pan don't worry I already know everything you know, you are an open book when your injured and sleeping" "Brian please don't leave, stay I want back what we had, I remember again, I may not have seen you in years but we can still make up for lost time" Brian was starting to fad, Pan ran to him and wrapped her hands around what was his vanishing chest. "Pan you can set me free you'll know when I promise but for now I must go" He turned to David, "David keep her safe okay?" "Sure Brian I will but come back soon" Brian glided back and took her hand "See you both soon "he said as he vanished completely. Both stood there for a moment and looked at where Brian was standing. David then walked over to Pan and said "Come on I bet your folks are worrying about you"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Brian looked around, this was the last place he wanted to be for two reasons, 1) he hated the place and 2) everyone was pissed that they had failed. He walked to apartment room and looked at a picture on his desk, he lifted it up and for the first time in a long while he smiled. The photo was of him, David and Pan playing in the snow when he was around eight. He put the picture back down and went to sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Okay this story is finished but the sequel is probably coming soon, I will have to see how much homework I have. Tennis ends the 18th of Oct. So that will help. I know right now that many of you didn't like this chapter for many reasons I apologize. I also know that I overused many words, I would change them but I can't decide what words to replace so any thoughts are welcomed. I would really like it if people reviewed because I can tell that this is not the best story out there, and I want to continue to improve and I can only do that with your help. Okay I will stop rambling so review please._


End file.
